Manami Katsura
Manami Katsura (桂 真奈美 Katsura Manami) is the mother of Kotonoha and her younger sister, Kokoro presumably via her husband Mr. Katsura. She doesn't make an onscreen appearance until Summer Days, where in School Days, her voice was only heard. Personality Like many mothers, Manami is a kind and caring woman to Kotonoha Katsura and Kokoro Katsura who can be strict, especially with other people, and she is often very demanding, as seen in Summer Days during her inspection of Radish restaurant. However, she is not beyond giving compliment to those who surprise her with their action as she gave a compliment to Setsuna Kiyoura due to her hard effort in her work and improving. Due to her husband negligent her and going to a dirty bar she become sexually frustrated, had a relationship with young employee and eventually started a sexual relationship with Makoto Itou in some route. Manami seem to be clingy as shown in some routes that she is willing to cancel her work trip in order to be with and make Makoto hers, and going so far as to scare away other girls so that she doesn't share him with others. Appearance In School Days, it was unknown what she looked like until Summer Days, as she appears as a character. Manami bears a slight resemblance to Kotonoha Katsura and Kokoro Katsura. However, her hair, even though it's raven black, is shorter. She wears red lipstick, and usually seen wearing jewelry, golden necklace, two rings in her pinky and ring finger of her left hand and one ring in the middle finger of her right hand, and two earrings. She also wears a yellow dress, and often seen wearing sunglasses. As for Manami's figure, she is tall, slender woman and also very voluptuous, sporting the largest bust in the series. Role in games School Days In the School Days ending known as "And With Kotonoha", Manami (albeit unseen) can be heard talking to Kokoro while Kotonoha is making Makoto a Bento (boxed lunch). Although there a number of accidents that befall her, she says to let Kotonoha learn from mistakes she makes. She worries too, though. Summer/Shiny Days In Summer/Shiny Days, Manami makes a first full appearance in the game as an impatient customer in Radish, who comes and leaves without paying as well as being irritable in general toward the waitresses. However, it is revealed that Manami is actually an inspector who works with Sekai's mother, Youko Saionji, in the inspection for Radish's quality. Although criticizing the restaurant's menu complexity and revealing uniforms, Manami praises Setsuna's excellent service and memorization skill, holding her in high regard. It's also revealed that she doesn't get along with her husband lately (when Kotonoha becomes Setsuna's close friend, she tells Setsuna that recently her father went to a dirty bar, and her mother had relations with a young employee, also in another route Kokoro reveal to Makoto that her father once returned home and had a lipstic on his cloth which made her mother mad) but nevertheless tries to have some time for her daughters, Kokoro and Kotonoha. Later in two possible storylines, Manami can become one of the heroines. In the first story line, Manami comes to Radish to help Youko with her preparation on trip to Paris. There, Youko reveals to her that Makoto is her boyfriend which greatly shocks Manami as she witnessed him being involved with Setsuna and her mother Mai earlier. Deciding to end the problem, Manami threatens to expose Makoto's scandal unless he breaks off with the two ladies. However, she is seduced mid conversation and has sex with him outside Radish. Still not satisfied, she takes Makoto to her house to continue their actions after making her daughters leave the house for a day. Later, due to her clingyness and not wanting her daughters to fall for him, Manami secretly visits Makoto's house (also scaring away the Nijou twins at the same time) to have sex and prevent him from going to Summer Festival with her daughters (Banquet of Mothers). There are two alternate routes in which Youko manages to find out about their relationship and fights with her over the ownership of Makoto: if Makoto had sex with Mai too, leads to Mai's ending, Mai would secretly snuggles him out with her under their noses; if he didn't, leads to Manami's ending, Setsuna fetches Makoto from them, then he leaves with Karen, Futaba and Kazuha. In another storyline, Manami encounters Makoto much later after returning from Paris due to Youko asking her to find and recharge her cellphone that she had forgotten at Radish. Similar to above storyline, Manami also threatens him but get seduced which leads to another of two endings: Ripened Fruit and Sleep With the Entire Katsura Family Project, the latter which she is also pregnant with Makoto's child. Cross Days In Cross Days, Manami makes only minor appearances. She is usually seen giving Kotonoha advice in relationship like in School Days. Trivia * The name Manami 'means "love, affection" (愛) ('mana) and "beautiful" (美) or "sea, ocean" (海) (mi). ** Part of the name Nami means "wave" and "Tear". * Manami's surname '''Katsura '''means "cinnamon tree, Japanese Judas-tree" (桂) or "arrowroot, kudzu" (葛). * Manami has the largest bust size of all the female characters in School Days and its universe at 122 cm, and probably she doesn’t wear bras by such reason. *Shiho Hisajima (Manami's seiyuu) also voices Rin Inou. Gallery Kotonoha manami.png|Manami and Kotonoha Katsura (Manami's daughter), the two biggest busted Bakunyuu in series 2013042214443695734.jpg|Half-body shot (Summer Days) Manami Katsura sunglasses close up Summer Days.png|Close up of Manami's face (Summer Days) Manami_Red_Dress_Cross_Days.jpg|Manami red dress (Cross Days) Youko_and_her_friends.jpg|With fellow mothers Mai and Youko Unknown-1.jpeg|Manami during the events of Cross Days C7ab259724d51a4e55fb9691.png|With her daughters Kokoro and Kotonoha (Summer Days) 1213123041150.jpg|Satisfied with herself (Summer Days) 665b9e0e.jpg|Speaking with Makoto (Summer Days) Manami Katsura Summer Days.png|Visiting Radish Restaurant (Summer Days) Category:Characters Category:Katsuras Category:Females Category:Mothers Category:School Days characters Category:Summer Days characters Category:Shiny Days characters Category:Cross Days characters